


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記03：提督府日常》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記03：提督府日常》

【寫在前面】  
我得說，《提督府日常》正文與番外從頭到尾都很北七（白癡），請完全把這一回合當成無腦惡搞來看。

 

01.

每一星期，每一天，從早到晚，不分晴雨，總有數以萬計的人們去到湖南省長沙縣的黃花鎮，湧入那一座聳立於空闊平野中央，擁有優美波浪形屋頂並覆以大量玻璃帷幕的白色巨型挑高建築──長沙黃花國際機場，中部六省中吞吐量最大的機場。  
這樣的一個地方，注定要不停地見證各種各樣的悲歡離合、喜怒哀樂。發生於其間的精采故事，怕是用個幾天幾夜也說不完道不盡。不過今天，我們不講機場裡的大事小情，而是要把焦點往外邊移出一小段距離，鎖定與機場相鄰的另一棟大型建築。  
吶，瞧見了嗎？長沙機場高速以西，那幾棟斗拱飛檐、朱漆碧瓦、雕樑畫棟的傳統宮殿式大廈。

噢不，不是幻覺，不是海市蜃樓，此乃九門航空總部「提督府」所在。

 

02.

聽說，傳說，據說，將近一個世紀前，長沙一帶有九支善於經商的家族，因為他們聯合起來的勢力覆蓋面足夠龐大，基本壟斷了當地的民生經濟，人送封號「九門提督」。  
然後，約莫六十年前，當時甫接管第五門的年輕當家吳老狗慧眼看出一條嶄新的發展之道，決心豪賭一把，當即說服了另外八門的主事者們，集九大家族之資金從海外購入一架二手道格拉斯C47運輸機、一架由軍用機改裝的DC-3民用客機，招募了幾位洋機師，開始全力往航空運輸業發展。九門航空於焉誕生。  
時光匆匆，六十載歲月荏苒而過。今時今日，九支家族老一輩的當家們多已作古，再也飛不動的C47和DC-3被一左一右地高懸於提督府主樓迎賓大廳中，作為所謂的鎮府之寶、精神象徵。成立一甲子的九門航空旗下機隊數量已近百，公司名譽主席為霍仙姑──第七門當家，一名和吳老狗有過不止一腿的老美女，實權則掌握在副主席吳三省──吳老狗的第三個兒子手中。

「三爺好！」  
「三爺，關於波音777-300ER和波音747-8F兩款新模擬駕駛艙的引進，加拿大那邊的回應是……」  
「三爺，剛剛市長秘書打了電話來，說明兒個晚上在湘府曲園有個飯局，南航老總也要參加的，您看是不是……」  
「三爺……」

哦，所以，這一齣準備來唱政商間的勾心鬥角、血雨腥風？  
不中不中，大大的不中。即將開展的，只是提督府裡一些最尋常、最平靜的小片段。

 

03.

提督府主樓，頂層，會議室。

與古色古香的建築物外觀相呼應，位於最高樓層的會議室裝潢走的也是刻意復古但不至於過度繁複的中式路線，深色木地板，雪白牆面，中型樹樁盆景，巨幅水墨山水畫，相連的十幾扇雕花窗引入明晃晃的天光。十二張訂製的木質束腰方桌排列成長方形，佔去了大半空間。此刻，長方形的一側擺了十一張圓鼓凳，上頭坐著十一個人，男的穿西裝，女的著套裝，長相皆不算特出，表情無一不是過度緊張導致的僵硬。另一側卻只有一張烏沉木太師椅，其上坐了一名身穿成套絲綢龍紋對襟黑短褂的男人。五十歲上下年紀，身材中等，面部輪廓清晰剛硬，下巴蓄短髭，眼神銳利，手裡夾著菸。無須言語，光只是這麼坐著，渾身便散發出一股懾人的威嚴感。兩鬢的幾抹灰白非但不顯蒼老，還為他增添了幾許梟雄般的味道。  
一邊在忐忑地交換著眼神，一邊在悠哉游哉地抽菸，不確定這樣的狀態已經持續多久，又要延續到何時。靜默中，一股微妙的氣氛悄悄蔓延開來，似乎是等待，也像是某種蘊釀。  
片刻過後，終於，男人把手中的菸屁股在一只清代留下的琺瑯彩盤菸灰缸裡摁滅了，從面前的桌上抓起一疊紙，看了看寫在第一張上頭的東西，冷哼一聲，沉聲唸出一句話：「相逢自是有緣，九門以客為尊。」  
唸罷，緩緩掃了在座眾人一眼。

誰也沒吱聲，並且有志一同地垂下了頭。尾音落定，室內立即恢復靜默。

接著是下一張紙，「賓四海，飛天下。」

繼續靜默。

再一張，「每一個人，成就每一張機票。」

仍然靜默。

又一張，「砸錢讓飛行更愉悅。」

堅持靜默。

還一張，「驚險由此開始……」  
劈啪！額角的十字路口、手背上的青筋和紙面的摺痕一同迸現，「我始你老母！」

伴隨赫然爆出的粗口，中年男子猛力一甩手，咻！一整疊被捏皺的紙張飛了出去。飛至半空，嘩啦啦地四散開來，分別以媲美導彈的精準度飆向對面排排坐的十一人。  
一手隔空摔紙本的神技不足以發洩不滿，便見他憤怒地一拍桌，砰！價值不菲的精緻琺瑯小彩盤給內力震得高高跳起，「他娘的，讓你們發想企業精神標語，你們給我想的全是東拼西湊的垃圾！內地的、香港的、台灣的，他媽韓國的有沒有？日本的有沒有？泰國越南印尼菲律賓的有沒有？怎麼不把基地組織、ISIS還是美國太空總署的標語也一起抄過來湊數算了？媽逼，老子要用了這種東西，是不是還得順便把招牌拆了，從此改叫山寨航空？傻逼航空？」

當著熊熊燃燒的怒火，大夥的腦袋都幾乎要埋到桌底下，其中一個「地中海」尤其誇張，整個人抖得像要滑坐到地上去。卻有一名略胖的中年女人舉起了手，眼中閃出驚喜的光芒，「有啊有啊，三爺，您怎麼曉得？越南的還真有，是我去跟越南航空『借鑑』來的，您剛才還沒唸到呢，要不要聽聽？」說著，自顧自地清了清嗓子，挺了挺胸，攏了攏頭髮，擺出CCTV主播的架式，抑揚頓挫地道：「把高富帥白富美文化帶給全世界。」

聞聽此言，坐在她旁邊的一名大個子男人立馬抓下蓋在臉上的紙，操著與壯實身板格格不入的娘娘腔嗓音著急地道：「三爺，韓國Style的也有，保證不是抄的，是我自己想出來的。您別只聽阿紅的，也聽聽我老六的，可給力了啊！」跟著也裝模作樣地咳嗽兩聲，深吸口氣，拉長了脖子，尖聲道：「空服是我們發明的！」聲調之淒厲，直與被踩了尾巴的貓無異。

碰咚！「地中海」的屁股終歸沒逃過與地板親密接觸的命運。

被稱作三爺的男子高高舉起右掌，面色黑如鍋底，「我──」  
然而，正如被掐斷的下文，使勁向下拍落的手掌也生生煞停於距離桌面十幾釐米處，並未落下。

一秒、兩秒、三秒……

瀰漫屋內的那股微妙氣氛突然轉濃，化作了一陣當頭落下且不斷膨脹的壓力。更要命的是，空氣中的溫度和氧氣彷彿都在流失，眨眼已稀薄得逼人窒息了。  
設若方才的靜默為的是蓄勢，現在的沉默只能是馬上要爆起噬人的海嘯！  
猜猜，這種時刻，「地中海」會想爬起來嗎？  
爬個鬼！他只恨地自己噸位不夠，沒能直接撞破樓板乾脆地摔到樓下去。

四秒、五秒、六秒……

無形威壓炸裂的前一瞬，黑衣男人霍地站了起來，一言不發地轉過身，抬手推開了太師椅後方的兩扇對開雕花木門。  
腳步往前邁，話音向後飄，「一分鐘內給我消失，否則不管是誰，老子都會用專機把他送去索馬里。」

 

04.

門檻以內，會議室三秒淨空。門檻以外，飛檐立柱搭構出一座方形亭台。檐角的鴟吻高翹著生滿龍麟的魚尾，弧度優美，鳳凰昂首張開了一雙彩翼，似要乘風飛去。  
大步而行，繞過置於台子中央的根雕桌，對襟短褂的黑衣中年男子，九門航空副主席吳三省，陰沉著一張年輕時必然頗帥的資深熟男臉，來到欄杆邊。駐足站定，往東方望出去，風景稱不上多美多特出，可絕對夠開闊，由遠及近，丘陵、田野、村鎮、機場、川流不息的高速公路，一覽無餘。和風徐徐，天氣晴朗微有雲，一架垂直尾翼繪藍底紅木棉的空客A320正往機場下降。

叩！叩！叩！

注意力被高跟鞋踏過木質地板的輕脆聲響拉回。他先一皺眉，眉心擰出個深深的「川」字。過了兩秒，從背後逐漸接近的節奏中聽出熟悉感，外加嗅到一絲更加熟悉的香水味，表情便明顯地緩和下來。

果如所想，隨後飄入耳膜的，是成熟女子的柔婉嗓音：「別老發脾氣，對身體不好。」  
說著話，腳下不停，一句講完，人也來到了欄杆前。

他不以為然地哼了聲，卻是半點怒意都沒有了，「我要真發了脾氣，廣報部的那群飯桶早都該在樓底下躺著了。」說到這兒，咧了咧嘴，側頭看向來人，一名穿著優雅淺紫色及膝裙裝、梳著包頭，身段氣質俱佳的熟齡美女，「哎文錦，我剛忽然有個點子，乾脆去買幾個戰鬥機的那種彈射裝置回來，裝在會議室的凳子底下，以後再有哪個開會的時候講屁話，老子就一個按鈕直接送他回老家。吶，妳說怎麼樣？」

名喚文錦的美熟女噗哧一聲笑了，神態竟有幾分少女般的俏皮可愛。沒抄起一桶冷水潑向異想天開的副主席，而是順著話荏反問：「那降落傘呢？一起買嗎？包郵哦親。」

吳三省登時也哈哈笑開，毫不客氣地欣賞著近在咫尺的「美景」，「不必，充幾個氫氣球得了。」

如此笑了一陣，眼角餘光掃到空中又低低地飛來一架繪著梅花的波音747，他突地像是想起了什麼，正色道：「對了，這陣子我一直四處跑，還沒時間問呢，大姪子飛完第一趟了吧？順利不？妳有沒有聽他說起什麼？」

「別擔心，昨天小邪才來找過我，說一切順利。」  
聞言，美熟女的神情也一改，語氣和眼神都透出長輩談及親近的晚輩時特有的那股溫柔慈愛，以及一點點……  
玩味？  
「說來有點兒意思，你猜怎麼著？他特別跟我打聽了小張的來歷，說是待在香港的那兩天，小張很照顧他，領他去了好多有意思的地方。」

「小張？妳說張起靈？」  
吳三省詫異地瞪大了眼，挑高的眉毛一下擠出幾道抬頭紋，張著嘴，只差沒倒抽一口氣。好像聽到的不是被自己以磨練為理由一腳踢去當了空少的大姪子順利上了線並跟同班機的正機師打好了關係，是國際油價節節上漲，公司股價跌跌不休。  
「沒搞錯吧！真是那個老不死陳皮，啊不是，我是說，我親愛的岳父陳四爺介紹來的死人臉？那傢伙也知道照顧人？大姪子能跟那種性格的悶蛋合得來？」

忽略被吳三省不小心脫口道出的第四門老當家兼自個兒的養父的諢名，陳文錦以小小的聳肩動作替代回答，鬢前的幾縷斜瀏海為風輕輕拂起。

順應這陣風的走向，將目光遠遠地投出。數公里之外，黃花機場一側，一架飛機剛剛拉起機頭，開始以三十度仰角爬升。  
目送它飛入遼闊的藍色天冪，從一隻鋼鐵巨鳥縮小為一顆白色光點，直至徹底隱沒於目力不可及的極高極遠處，再望不見了，吳三省才沉吟著道出下一句話。  
「既然這樣，那好，文錦，妳等會兒替我去跟服勤部的打聲招呼，從下個月起的排班，盡量讓他們倆湊一塊兒。」

 

05.

這一刻，是的，堂堂九門航空副主席有種被自己給感動了的Fu。媽的，這麼疼愛姪兒的中國好叔叔，別說提燈籠了，開著飛機燈都找不著啊！

至於真正意識到我他娘的究竟做了什麼並深切痛徹地體會到除了石油減產枯竭公司股票下市髮線升高腰圍增寬偷吃被抓老婆落跑二哥變臉外，這世上原來還有一件能把梟雄本色的純爺們兒吳三省嚇傻的事……

不急，那會在很久以後，很久很久以後。

 

06.

東方人有句話叫命中注定，西方人有個詞兒叫蝴蝶效應。  
且不深究它們形容的到底是命運的可控還是不可控，任何事件從播種萌發到成長茁壯再到最終極的結果開花，總歸是需要時間。  
所以接下來，讓我們快進一段。  
噢，不不不，不用跳過十年那麼多，五天就好。

五天後。提督府西樓，九門航空機師宿舍區。

相較於兩人同住的空服員宿舍，機師宿舍的條件理所當然地更高一等，寬敞方正的兩室一廳只由一人獨享。擁有這麼一個具相當隱私性的獨立空間，可以做點自個兒喜歡的佈置，可以種種花草養養寵物，有心藏個嬌啥的也沒太大難度。我們現在要關注的這一間嘛，偏偏有些奇怪，乾淨歸乾淨，卻簡單得無所謂佈置可言，除去日常生活必需用品和基本的那些大小傢俱，再無其他。裡裡外外任何角落都找不著女人──更準確地說，屋主以外的生物，哪怕只是一隻蟑螂螞蟻──存在過的跡象。  
下午一點鐘，一般人吃飽了午飯正犯睏的點，此地的主人，機師張起靈，一枚說好聽是冰山說難聽是死人臉面癱的帥哥，終於，從臥室角落的單人床上爬了起來。  
上半身是發皺的黑色背心，下半身是印著兩隻小雞的寬鬆四角褲，頂著一頭稍長且微微亂翹的髮，踩著一雙廉價塑料拖鞋，張機師面無表情地走出臥室，面無表情地進浴室刷牙洗臉，面無表情地在餐桌邊嗑掉幾塊軍隊口糧似的硬餅乾，面無表情地坐到另一個房間的電腦前，面無表情地開機上網連接Banner為巨無霸客機底圖是首尾相連成圓環的三條魚的公司網站，面無表情地輸入一串密碼登入內部系統，面無表情地瀏覽過今日剛公佈的新班表，面無表情地將鼠標移動至列表最上方，點擊下個月自己的第一趟飛行任務：五月一日，直飛倫敦LHR機場。

變化，發生在完整機組員名單顯現的下個剎那。

別想太多，不是多大多嚇人多激烈多坑爹的變化。那只是一抹光彩，突然從幽深無波的眼眸中閃現。

握著鼠標的右手有小半分鐘的定格，對cabin crew list裡的某個名字的注視也持續了同樣長的時間。而後，張起靈鬆開手，伸長胳臂，拿起放在電腦桌邊的絕世神器Nokia 3310，先從電話簿中找出一個香港的手機號碼，再迅速地按動一陣，發送了一則短信。

──倫敦哪裡可以去？

 

07.

故事繼續進行，時間再次快進。  
五天的再五天後，提督府東樓，飛行培訓中心。

俗諺有云，安全第一，Safety always comes first。  
縱使作為一種運輸工具，飛機的失事率其實極低極低，然而空難死亡率極高極高，加以失事場面必然極端慘烈，又會得到傳播媒體的密集報導，留在社會大眾心中的印象就遠比馬路上層出不窮的大小車禍要深刻得多。因此，人們選擇航空公司時，除了時間、票價、飛機餐美味度和空姐們的養眼度，一般不會忘記將各家的飛安紀錄也納入考量。  
既然要確保飛安紀錄的良好，機師與空服員正式上線前接受的各種安全訓練、上線後每半年需再進行一次的相關複訓，以及訓練所需的完善設備和場地，便是十足十的重要。

踏入提督府那三重檐歇山頂五開間的華麗牌樓，不進機艙服務部、重要行政單位和員工餐廳、休閒中心所在的主樓，也不進宿舍區，轉面向東，眼前的十層樓建築正是九門航空飛行培訓中心所在。一如全世界所有具規模的民航公司，模擬駕駛艙、模擬客艙、火災逃生訓練艙、各式緊急逃生設施裝備、授課教室等等，一應俱全。  
不過，注意到了嗎？撇開古味盎然的宮殿式樓宇外觀不談，相較於其他公司，這座培訓中心愣還有那麼一點兒微妙的不一樣。  
且看一樓大門右邊，四米長的布面大海報垂掛而下，短髮美女著空姐制服，單手叉腰，挺著目測為F罩杯的胸，豔麗火辣得令人不敢逼視。身邊印有一行鮮亮的紅字：我來邀你搭飛機，你搭不搭？  
再看一樓大門左邊，又一張相同尺寸材質的巨型海報，高挑瘦削的花美男著空少制服，做出貴族般優雅的歡迎姿勢，眉眼含笑，表情無比勾人。標語用的是粉紅色：下雨不下雨，都是搭飛機的天氣。

萬莫小瞧了這兩位，阿甯、解雨臣，一是九門航空初代洋機師裘德考在中國的私生孫女，一是公司現任常務總裁解連環──第九門目前的當家──之子。不僅是九門空服團隊中最年輕的兩名FP兼trainer，還已連續三年共同擔任九門航空形象大使，江湖人稱「九門雙花」。  
多說一句：由於兩人合拍贈送給VIP會員及合作企業廠商的寫真月曆總在開放索取的第一天便被瘋狂哄搶秒殺一空隨即會有少部分以高得令人髮指的價格出現於淘寶之類的拍賣網站然後繼續被秒殺秒殺再秒殺，九門「三巨頭」副主席吳三省、常務總裁解連環、行政總裁吳二白──吳老狗的第二個兒子──正在評估考量明年度新月曆直接上市銷售並為兩朵花舉辦全國巡迴簽售會的可行性。

高層忙碌地打著高層的算盤，與此同時，兩大美人兒都站在飛行培訓中心的模擬商務艙中。他們面前，是二十名上線已屆一年的BC。

「普遍來說，商務艙的票價，是經濟艙的三到四倍。」  
奇怪啊奇怪，明明穿的是素面低跟包鞋，阿甯倒比T台上那些踩著亮閃閃十二釐米真皮高跟鞋的Model更具氣勢。當她在機艙中送飲料、派餐，乘客該不會得喊謝女王陛下？  
「聽完我這句話，接下來要迎接的是一段怎樣的課程，大家心裡想必都有數了。」

「如果有誰不能通過訓練……」  
柔聲接過下文，解雨臣斜靠椅背，神態悠哉隨意，氣場卻半分不弱。左手拿著一紙受訓者名單，鑲鑽嵌花的粉色鋼筆在右手五指間靈巧地轉動。勾唇，眼簾半斂。  
「當掉，算我的。」

見聽眾們一瞬全刷白了臉色，露出預期當有的忐忑惶恐，有如一群落入虎口的弱弱小綿羊，阿甯滿意地翹起嘴角，忽然將頭一扭，壓低了聲音道：「我好期待明年的這個時候。」

解雨臣啪地一下打住轉筆的動作，輕輕回道：「眼光不錯嘛！可惜，吳邪的調教權……」鳳眸斜挑，笑容加深，「歸我。」

 

08.

有一就有二，無三不成理。  
快進快進再快進，五天的五天的十天後，長沙黃花機場，出境大廳。

大片玻璃帷幕引入溫煦的天光，以白色為設計基調的挑高大廳因之更顯寬闊亮堂。人流不斷，各家航空公司的報到櫃檯前都排著長長的隊伍，廣播聲此起彼落，牆面的超大顯示幕不停跑出最新的航班登機起飛信息。  
午後兩點半，用餐尖峰時段已過，儘管如此，大廳邊上的幾間簡餐店、咖啡廳仍頗熱鬧。近期剛入駐的一家港式茶餐廳也不例外，坐了個九分滿。

茶餐廳一角，四人座方桌擺滿小盤子與小蒸籠，兩個男人相對而坐。其一一身休閒便服，長手長腳，樣貌清秀討喜，正是本故事的男一號，長沙第五門吳家未來的接班人兼九門航空新進空少吳邪。另一人年紀與他相若，板寸頭，高鼻樑，戴著眼鏡，一邊耳朵掛了一只小指尖大小的銅質耳環，穿的是九門航空的地勤制服。漿得筆挺的淺色襯衫襯得面色極黑，心情顯然不大爽。  
「我操他娘的，現在想起來還有氣！」顧慮到場合和公司形象，音量得控制，但言語間散射的火氣一點不小，「沒劃到好──好位置又不是老子害的，怪他自個兒來得晚，他媽的跟我發發發啥脾氣？」

「沒辦法，誰讓這年頭盛產傻逼呢？」吳邪擺擺手，勸道：「先別罵了，快吃吧！這種小茶點放涼了就不好吃了。」說著從一只蒸籠裡夾起一顆燒賣，送入口中，咀嚼兩下，點頭，「不錯，不比我在香港吃到的差多少。」

年輕地勤聞言不再糾結，馬上也拿起豬扒包，張口咬去大半，「嗯……挺好的……」很快接著第二口，「你小子，飛出去都在吃香喝──喝辣吧！」

吃香喝辣？  
吳家小少爺一愣，不知為何，眼前突然浮現廟街夜市那意圖爆人菊花的黑哥們的笑，再是在中環某酒店套房被裝基佬耍人玩兒的悶油瓶機長壓到觀景窗邊的畫面，連彼此呼吸交融、肌膚相貼的觸感都立即憶起，當下不禁打了個顫，趕緊抓住手邊的飲料杯。  
吃這麼辣，娘的，會出人命啊！  
再開口時，凍鴛鴦剩不到半杯，「我說老癢，你要不考慮來考空服？」

老癢，此乃綽號，或說是「吳邪限定」的一個暱稱。地勤同志實際上姓解名子揚，第九門解家外家出身。由於父母輩有交情，且兩家住得特別近，二人打小便玩在一塊兒，所謂發小是也，感情極好。  
聽了死黨的建議，他卻想也不想地搖頭，「我不飛。」

「為什麼？怕出事嗎？你想想，全世界每天有他娘的多少架飛機在飛，一整年下來總共又是多少？其實沒你──」

「我媽不放心。」

「你……」  
吳邪怔了怔，兩眉微蹙，考慮幾秒，莫可奈何地閉了嘴。心中清楚，老癢一家雖和自家交好，可因父親過世得早，與解家本家親戚間的關係始終相當淡薄，幾無聯繫。若說這世上有誰能讓他真正地放在心上，有誰能讓他無條件乖乖聽話，除了辛苦將他拉拔長大的漂亮老媽，再不做第二人想。

對話暫時中止，與之對應，桌上的美食加速消失。  
三兩口吞掉一顆叉燒包，呼嚕嚕地將魚蛋河粉喝個精光，解子揚放下碗筷，靠上椅背，飽足地拍了拍肚子，推了下眼鏡。抬眼看看正默默殲滅著一盤腸粉的竹馬，再將視焦放遠，投向店門外人來人往的出境大廳，原本不大好看的臉色已恢復正常。貌似想到了什麼好事，一手摸摸耳環，唇邊隱隱還透出點笑意。  
「我剛就是發洩下，講真的，除了偶爾碰──碰到幾個二缺，幹地勤也沒啥不好。老吳，你肯定不曉──曉得，咱部門有個挺俊的姑娘，叫──叫麗娟，對我有點那種意思……」

吳家小少爺立馬瞪圓了眼，「唔！」沒來得及發表意見，先給吞嚥到一半的腸粉噎著，「咳咳咳……」

見狀，地勤同志咧咧嘴，一個攤手聳肩，那模樣分明是在說：人帥嘛，沒辦法。

「滾你ㄚ！那是人家姑娘心地善良！」吳邪調勻了氣，笑罵一句，又問：「有戲嗎？」見解子揚頷首，就覺方才心頭那些若有似無的感慨一下被掃得精光，由衷地一陣高興，「對了，接下來我有兩趟長程班，明天飛倫敦，下下禮拜飛紐約，有東西要幫忙買的沒有？」

「買啥？老子又不是娘們，稀罕什麼名牌包還是香──香水的。」解子揚捏起小蒸籠裡的最後一顆叉燒包，「晚上問問我媽有沒想要的保養品好了。」語罷將包子塞進嘴裡，起身，「走吧！」

 

09.

迎著撲面的和風，沐浴著當頭直下的暖陽，兩名年輕男子步出有波浪狀屋頂的巨大建物，有說有笑地沿著人行道走向機場員工停車場。  
轟轟轟──  
不遠的空中，一架剛起飛的寬體客機穩定而迅速地爬升，垂直尾翼塗裝以三條魚，古雅的銅色，線條精緻。

要一個人在跟死黨嘮嗑的同時做到眼觀四面、耳聽八方，可真是一件高難度的技術活兒。所以當解子揚不經意地將目光一掃前路，發現狀況有變，吳邪的鞋底距離那一大坨出爐不久還綿軟潮濕熱呼的新鮮「黃金」只剩幾釐米了。而他唯一能做的，是抓住發小的胳臂，使勁兒往自己這邊一拽。  
「小心──嗷！」  
示警突兀地變作痛呼，蓋因一拽之下，吳邪失去平衡，外加毫無心理準備，一時反應不過來，那一腳於是不偏不倚地踩上他的鞋面。  
「我操！恩將仇報啊你！」  
吃痛之下，解子揚條件反射地抽腿鬆手，蹦到一旁，抱著腳跳幾下，習慣性地罵了兩句。轉回頭來，卻見恩將仇報的傢伙跌坐在人行道中央，「黃金堆」邊上，Pose與那準備哭倒長城的孟姜女有幾分相近。  
「老吳，你幹嘛？」

吳邪沒回答，半低著頭，看不清表情。

「怎麼啦？你小子犯職業病嗎？當空少當得太爽了，沒事兒見──見一團臭狗屎都要問好？」

仍然沒有回答。怪哉！竟連粗口都無。

解子揚疑惑地靠過去，剛蹲下來，手腕便被握住。  
那隻手用了極大的力氣，如溺水者攀浮木般牢牢扣緊他的腕子，掌心偏偏是那麼的柔軟，且異乎尋常的冰涼，令他生生打了個激靈。忙將上身略壓低，前方那具身體立刻靠來，似要撲入他的懷抱。  
寫滿痛苦的臉龐映入眼簾，耳朵聽見充滿隱忍壓抑祈求等意味的聲音，「老癢，我……嘶──你……」

語氣？姿勢？神情？三者皆是？不管刺激的確切產生源頭為何，總之，解子揚跳動的腦波忽然接上某種估計來自遙遠的亞利安或者潘朵拉或者納美克星球的神秘宇宙電波，電光石火間，有個猜測冒了出來。  
腦子轟的一聲，背脊一麻，「靠！」他暗暗咋了咋舌，試探性地問：「老吳，你你你你你……這……不──不是吧？」

吳邪艱難地點頭，上排牙咬著發白的下唇，眼眉皺成一團，一手抓住解子揚，另一手按著自己的左腳腳踝，全身都在顫抖。是不是幻覺啊？眼角居然隱約滲出了點點淚光！

楚楚可憐──解子揚幾乎要被腦海裡的形容詞雷翻，但是，他娘的，真想不出更合適的詞兒了。  
……不對，重點不是這個！  
「怎怎怎麼會呢？你別是在玩兒我吧？咱倆不是一直都好好的，我我我可從沒……」過度驚嚇果然會導致嚴重磕巴，「我媽常說做人要有原──原則，再飢渴也不要飢不擇食，啊不不是……」以及語無倫次，「那個，你你你是不是受了啥子刺激？我操！難道是因為剛剛……」  
腦中飛速轉過幾個念頭，解子揚長長、長長地深吸一口氣，咬咬牙，單手按住發小的肩膀，稍拉開彼此的間距，以最真誠的眼神與之對視。  
「老吳，你聽我說。雖然把到你可以少奮鬥三──三十年，嗯，不止，是三輩子，我媽一直也挺喜歡你，不過還是麗娟比較合我的胃──胃口。你知道，感情這種事情真真真是勉強不來的，天底下的好男人也不止我一個，你──你還──還是……哎？我靠！老吳你你你你你別──別──別哭鼻子啊！」

 

10.

能不哭嗎？

不僅要掉眼淚，吳邪還要顫巍巍地抬起一手，瞄準解子揚的鼻孔，豎起亭亭玉立、玉樹臨風的中指。  
你個腦袋撞豬上的，不趕緊幫忙扶我起來，淨胡說八道些什麼亂七八糟的東西？沒瞧見我崴了腳，腳踝已經腫得比叉燒包都大了嗎？狗日的，疼死爺啦！

 

 

空少筆記之提督府日常附錄：三萬英呎高空的鬱悶

 

01.

作為一名上線即將滿月的菜鳥空服員，待命期間被指派任務，而且是午夜起飛的長程夜班機，聽來似乎不怎麼令人愉快。不過，目的地是倫敦，那就得另當別論了。首先，泰晤士河、國會大廈、大笨鐘、西敏寺、倫敦橋、倫敦眼、白金漢宮……雖說這座城市總給人天氣欠佳的印象，陰雲冷雨迷霧卻絲毫無損由歷史、傳說、經典建築、多元文化所共同形塑的魅力。另一方面，英國的物價高，allowance當然相應地也比較高。一趟飛出去，有形和無形收穫想來都不會少。

由此不難想見，在飛行任務簡報室外對著二當值二巡航總共四名機師問好並做自我介紹時，雲彩妹子的笑容該有多甜美可人。  
更何況當值機長還是個男模級別的帥哥。  
「您好，我是雲彩，請多多指教！」

可當自我介紹完畢，抬起頭來，再一打量四人──精確說來是其中某一人，上揚的嘴角不易察覺地抽搐了一下。

不帶這麼打擊美女自尊的啊！機長大人，難道白蒼蒼的天花板比粉嫩嫩的花姑娘更可愛？

 

02.

作為一名資歷豐富但對升等沒太大興趣的資深副機師，不管飛的是國內國外哪條航線，前往哪一座城市，降落哪一個機場，繁忙如CDG、NRT、JFK，困難如西藏林芝、早年的香港啟德，都已無所謂緊張興奮新鮮新奇可言。此外，執行其中某些任務期間，長達數小時甚至十數小時的飛行，還得面對一位比機外蒼茫三萬英呎高空更冷的夥伴。  
不打緊，王胖子同志的自得其樂功力之高，搆得上諾貝爾獎水平。

「我說小哥，你有沒注意到那個新上線的妹子？」

格林威治時間五月二日清晨五點，北大西洋近東南英格蘭上空，波音747-400駕駛艙。

「等會兒讓她來觀摩降落吧！」

駕駛艙左座，擔任PF的正機長張起靈不言不語，彷彿壓根沒聽見有人說話。頂燈照出的側臉輪廓英俊卻冷硬，渾黑的眼珠緊盯身前的幾個小螢幕，監控著自動駕駛系統和發動機的運作狀況。左手放在側邊的小方桌上，握著一罐空空的飲料。

如此冷淡反應，右座的胖子非但不惱，還樂呵呵地搓了搓雙下巴，「小哥果然夠義氣！」跟著扭頭一瞟坐在駕駛艙後方的兩名巡航機師，小眼睛微瞇，「你倆都看見啦，以小哥為榜樣啊，可別來搶胖爺的女神！」

確定了在場沒其他人打著對清純可愛小空姐下手的算盤，也沒誰對邀她進駕駛艙觀摩降落表示反對，基本目的便算達成，胖子於是也將目光拉回到前方的螢幕上。目的地已近，再過二十分鐘便該開始降低飛行高度，做進場降落的準備。奈何長時間待在侷促的駕駛座對一個仍處於「發育期」的胖子來說還真有那麼點虐待，裝悶耍酷也實在不是他的強項，抖了抖腳，挪了挪屁股，安靜了小半分鐘，還是忍不住張開嘴巴。  
「我休息的時候去問了，小哥你說巧不巧，雲彩妹子原來是代天真的班來的，你還記得天真不？就是咱們上個月初從胡志明飛香港那趟進來觀摩的那個新人，她們說他臨時不知受了啥傷……」

 

03.

喀嘰！

 

04.

謝天謝地謝佛祖謝觀音謝阿拉謝耶穌謝聖母！被捏爆的不是波音747-400的操縱桿或節流閥，只是一個空飲料罐。

 

 

【後記】  
雖然很希望《空少筆記》能稍微逼真一點點（為此三不五時就要騷擾線民大大），但撇開惡搞成分較重的部分不談，故事的設定還是有些問題。為免造成誤導，這邊我先來自首一下。  
首先，不是考上了機師從此就什麼飛機都能開。進公司受訓學的是哪種機型，未來就只能駕駛那種機型。若要更換機型，需要重新接受培訓──當然，同一系列的轉換比較容易，Air Bus系列的轉換又會比Boeing系列容易。  
再者，機師的升等需要飛行時數的累積，一般來說，培育出一名正機師，需要至少十年。哪怕是空軍飛官退伍轉任，五年以上也是跑不掉的。所以了，這個故事裡又帥又年輕又能駕駛Boeing777、747的Capatin Zhang是一個完全犯規的設定──其實機型問題可以帶過，非要寫進Boeing747是因為我對這個機型有點特別的感情。有鑑於老張在原作走的就是集各種犯規於一身的路線，就請大家包容了，謝謝！


End file.
